fairytailworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Don Subra
Don Subra ''' (Commonly reffered to as ''Star')'' is the youngest member of 'Omicron Seal, partnered with '''Sumi Nawa and considers himself the rival of the Wizard Saint Tekken. Physical Appearance Star is a young boy with green eyes and bright blue spiky hair, with the spikes sticking in out in the manner of a star-shape. He is rather short but has a well-muscled build due to constant training. His main outfit is a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, with white trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans. On the front of his collar, two short strips of grey material adorned with rivets stretch down fro, the top of the collar to the breast of his shirt. Star has similar strips wrapped around his neck in the form of a scarf, and around his waist in the form of a belt. Rivets can also be seen on his pockets and on the ends of his trousers. On his hand, he wears gray fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights and has a band going across the back of each hand, adorned with a star. Star's footwear are basic black boots with white tips, with a star shape visible on the toebox of each boot. Personality Star is a rather extremly arrogant but confident boy which is a strength and a weakness. Star is very confident in his abilities making him exceptionally bold but he is also known to be a massive attention seeker and can't stand that Tekken is the guild ace and gets more attention then Star. This causes him to continously fight with those he believes are more popular then him causing him to be beaten on several occassions by Tekken. He also loves to refer to himself as "The Star" hence his nickname and feels he is the star of every, conversation to battle on the planet.His arrogance can also hinder him as he is short-tempered and uncooperative when it comes to team battles, as he always tries to take the lead when the most important thing is to cooperate with each other. He accuses the people around him for being sloppy instead of admitting that he is the one getting frustrated. His confidence stems from him being used to winning all the time, so consequently, losing prominent battles causes a great negative change in him which is his main reason for strongly disliking Tekken. Equipment Chain Scythe: A long metal chain with each end of the chain tipped with a yellow handle that has a small double-edged and double-pointed scythe blade attached. Three dark grooves appear below each blade. There are yellow dots on the handles, making them appear as if they have 'eyes.' Skills and Abilities Peak Conditioning: For his age Star posses the limit of physcial conditioning notably being the fastest Wizard with possibly the exception of Tekken. Star is also incredibly strong and has great stamina, being able to endure punishing physical workouts such as five hundred one-handed press ups. *'High Strength': For his tender age Star posses impressive strength able to lift and crush boulders with ease. *'Great Stamina': Star is noted to all ways be hyper and moving without fail and has never in fourteen years of his life been tired. it is also noted that he never gets ill and can stay awake days on end. *'Immense Agility': Star has been known to have the most agility and flexibility in the guild, as welll as being a condender for the fastest. His agility and speed are almost to an incredible level, as he can run 100 metres in less than six seconds, jump from tree to tree, and dodge multiple attacks with ease. Master Hand to Hand Combat: Due to Stars boasting and vein attitude many do not take him seriously and find it suprizing that he is an incredible fighter when it comes to close quarters. His instincts in combat are so acute, that things like switching stances and attacking and defending are completely natural.Star was trained to be one of the best in the world in martial arts and works day and night to do so, making him a fiercer opponent everday. He was even noted to be able to give Tekken a hard time every once in a while. High Magic Energy: For his age Star boasts a very high magical energy able to preform feats that can even be compared to that of Kisuke Crimoire when he was Star's age. Magic Chain Magic: Star is very proficient in using weaker magics such as chain magic and using them to highly enhance his abilities. Star uses the chains on his Chain Scythe to preform chain magic for various purpouses such as defending and trapping his opponent leaving an oppening for his other attacks. Magic Force: Star's most incredible skill is his ability to handle and skillfully preform the art of Magic Force. Star has mastered the flow of his magic energy by harnessing it through his conditioned body and is now able to drive that energy into his opponents through a direct strike doing major damage. Category:NPC Category:Omicron Seal Member